The present invention relates generally to a cat litter scoop and holder therefor as well as to a combination of a cat litter scoop and cat litter scoop holder.
Cat litter scoops are typically constructed with perforate or mesh walls so that clumps of fecal matter can be scooped from a litter box and separated from the cat litter in the box. Examples of these types of cat litter scoops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,058; 5,738,399; 5,775,258; 5,855,186; and D332,675.
After using the scoop, it must be placed somewhere. Often, it is placed on the floor or back in the litter box. If placed on the floor, the scoop can cause contamination or leave a mess. If placed in the litter box, the scoop can also become contaminated or just plain dirty.
As a result, it is desired to be able to place the scoop in a holder where it will neither become contaminated nor become dirty.
The present invention provides a cat litter scoop holder that releasably receives and retains a cat litter scoop in a pocket in the holder. The holder includes a base upon which it can rest in an upright orientation on a horizontal surface, such as a floor or countertop. The base can include a larger pedestal that provides stability to help the holder resist tipping when it is disposed on a horizontal surface.
Extending upwardly from the base is a retainer wall and a rear wall that is spaced from the retainer wall, defining a scoop-receiving pocket therebetween. The retainer wall comprises a lip that can be curved and that is inclined at an acute angle away from the rear wall, imparting a vee-shaped cross-section to the pocket. In a preferred embodiment, the holder includes sides or sidewalls, each of which can have an opening that permits air to flow into the pocket and through a scoop received in the pocket to help facilitate drying of the scoop and matter deposited on the scoop. In one preferred embodiment, each opening is generally vee-shaped and can have a flange at or adjacent its apex that helps constrain, at least somewhat, side-to-side movement of a scoop received in the pocket.
The rear wall can be equipped with inturned flanges that bracket at least a portion of the scoop portion of a scoop received in the pocket to help constrain side-to-side movement of a scoop received in the pocket. In one preferred embodiment, each inturned flange hugs the outer contour of one side of at least part of the scoop portion of a scoop received in the pocket.
Where the scoop is curved or has a handle that extends forwardly beyond a concave scoop portion in a direction transverse to its longitudinal axis, the rear wall of the holder can include or comprise a spacer that is preferably is disposed adjacent the apex of the pocket.
The apex of the pocket preferably comprises a collection trough that preferably is of perforate construction to permit matter from a scoop received in the pocket to drain from the scoop and pocket. In one preferred embodiment, the collection trough is comprised of a pair of sidewalls spaced apart by a bottom wall that provides increased volume to hold matter from the scoop while still permitting the scoop to properly seat in the holder. The base or bottom of the holder preferably is hollow and defines a retention chamber that helps collect matter from the scoop that has drained from the pocket.
In one preferred embodiment, a bracket can be used to releasably mount the holder to a vertical surface, such as a wall. The bracket preferably includes a spacer and a pair of spaced apart fingers that releasably engage the rear wall of the holder. A mounting tab on the bracket can be used to attach it to the vertical surface using one or more fasteners.
The holder is particularly well suited to receive a preferred scoop embodiment that has a perforate scoop portion defined by a pair of perforate sidewalls, a perforate bottom wall, and an inclined perforate lip, and which includes a curved handle at one end. The sidewall edges preferably are disposed in or along a common plane, and the handle crosses and extends beyond the sidewall edges.
The holder can be equipped with a hinged lid and can have a curved or contoured retaining wall with curved portions that help guide and hold a scoop received in the pocket of the holder.
In one preferred scoop embodiment, the handle is comprised of two pieces. A cover piece can attach to a shank of the handle by detents, tabs, or rivets. If desired, the handle can be integrally formed of one piece.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention include one or more of the following: to provide a cat litter scoop holder that stands upright and retains a cat litter scoop in an upright, easy to reach position; a cat litter scoop and holder combination that is simple, easy and sanitary to use; to provide a cat litter scoop holder that presents the cat litter scoop with its handle upright so as that it is easy to reach; to provide a sanitary cat litter scoop holder; to provide a cat litter scoop holder that allows matter from the cat litter scoop to easily drain to facilitate drying of the scoop; to provide a cat litter scoop holder that is stable and that resists tipping; to provide a cat litter scoop holder that is versatile in that it can be located on horizontal and vertical surfaces and can easily be moved; to provide a cat litter scoop holder that is sanitary, yet aesthetically pleasing; to provide a cat litter scoop holder capable of accommodating many different cat litter scoops having different shapes and sizes; to provide a cat litter scoop holder and/or cat litter scoop that is easy to manufacture, lightweight, rugged, durable, reliable, economical to manufacture, and/or which is easy to assemble and use.